Everybody's cried at least once Todo el mundo llora alguna vez
by VannessaMallette
Summary: sucede despues de que beck no abre la puerta.Jade iba a toda velocidad llorando por su perdida cuando de repente una luz fulminante la cegó.*-Ya dinos ¿qué fue lo que paso? pregunto tori. -Jade tuvo un accidente en su auto-dijo finalmente Sikowitz.-¿¡QUE!-grito Beck * La perdí-dijo beck llorando. amigo ahora ella esta en un lugar mejor-dijo tori consolandolo. BADE!
1. Chapter 1

Everybody's Cried At Least Once (Todo el mundo llora alguna vez)

CAPITULO 1: ¿DONDE ESTA JADE?

POV JADE

No podía creer lo que Beck me había hecho crei que el me amaba lo suficiente para soportar mi actitud, crei que el era el indicado para mi, ya veo que me equivoque. Un minuto, tan solo un minuto me costo ver lo mucho que me haría falta beck ahora.

No me di cuenta de que iba llorando hasta que arranque el auto de la casa de tori. Iba pisándole al acelerador todo lo que el auto podía, solo quería ir a mi casa a llorar en la oscuridad de mi cuarto sin nadie que me moleste.

Muchas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza ¿Cómo lo veria de nuevo a la cara? ¿Qué seria de mi sin el? Creo que perdi mi equilibrio, y no se si volveré a sentirme de esa manera en la que solo el me hacia sentir. Estaba tan perdida en esos pensamientos que solo fui conciente que una patrulla me perseguía, debi haberme pasado un alto…

Estaba por detenerme pero iba a toda velocidad llorando por mi perdida cuando de repente una luz fulminante me cegó y sentí un golpe que me sacudió ferozmente vi pedazoz de vidrio y fierro volar por doquier sentía que mi cuerpo entero se retorcia y el dolor era fulminante… estuve inconsciente no se cuanto pero cuando desperté había mucha gente alrededor mio yo me encontraba en la acera tirada, mi cuerpo dolía horrores,

"señorita, señorita se encuentra bien" dijo un hombre que no reconoci y fue todo lo que escuche antes de caer en la inconsiencia de nuevo o almenos eso creía…

PVO NORMAL

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el rompimiento, la primera semana los chicos pensaron que jade no asistia por el rompimiento, la segunda semana pensaron que jade aun se sentía triste y su orgullo le impedia dar la cara, y al culminar la tercera empezaron a preocuparse.

"hey chicos, ¿jade tampoco vino hoy?-pregunto andre sentándose con los chicos en el patio donde acostumbran desayunar.

"no, ya son tres semanas"-dijo cat

"estoy preocupado" dijo beck suspirando.

"pues ella no te preocupo tanto cuando rompiste con ella sin importar las consecuencias"-dijo rex como siempre siendo demasiado honesto.

"¡Rex!" gritaron todos los presentes en la mesa.

"¿Qué? Es la verdad, el chico bonito abandono a la bruja malvada del oeste" espetó rex

"rex tiene razón estas ultimas semanas eh salido con otras chicas y no siento lo mismo que con jade"-dijo beck desanimado

"¿Qué? ¿Los celos locos eh irracionales de ella además de las constantes peleas por cualquier cosa?"-le dijo andre en tono sarcástico.

"eso creo, todas esas chicas siempre esta de acuerdo con lo que digo y me tienen harto es como decir una cosa y que la repitan muchas veces, además ahora que estoy soltero hay como 100 chicas detrás de mi y es muy frustrante "- espeto beck

"viejo, si 100 chicas anduvieran detrás de mi yo estaría muy feliz"-dijo Robbie riéndose mientras los demás lo veian mal.

"y si estas tan preocupado por jade, por que no le preguntas a Sikowitz" dijo cat con su voz juguetona y riendo.

"esa no es una mala idea"-dijo tori

"si lo es, no le voy a preguntar a Sikowitz eso, me oiría muy desesperado" dijo beck perturbado

"¿ y no lo estas?" pregunto Robbie

"pues si, pero me oiría muy patético si preguntara por mi ex novia" dijo beck haciendo una pausa para mirar a tori y señalarla " ¡tu!, si tu le preguntaras a Sikowitz sobre jade"

" ¿yo?" dijo tori

"si, par favor tori hazlo" dijo beck suplicando

"pues de acerdo, pero solo por que te vez muy desesperado" dijo la castaña. Dieron el timbre y se fueron a clases de Sikowitz y tori decidio preguntarle a Sikowitz hasta el final de su clase. Finalmente dieron el timbre de que podían salir.

"vamos tori preguntale" dijo beck quedándose ahí en el salón junto con Andre, Cat, Robbie y Rex.

"Hey Sikowitz ¿Por qué jade no ha asistido a la escuela en tres semanas?" pregunto la castaña Tori ya que Beck aún no se atrevía.

"¿No lo saben?" dijo sorprendido

"¿Saber qué?" pregunto André

"Creí que lo sabían, se supone que son sus amigos" dijo Sikowitz extrañado

"¿Qué sucedió Sikowitz?" pregunto Cat con su infantil voz de siempre.

"Tomen asiento por favor" dijo el señalándoles las sillas del aula y todos se sentaron mirándose misteriosamente.

"Ya dinos ¿qué fue lo que paso?"- dio tori

"Jade tuvo un accidente en su auto"-dijo finalmente Sikowitz mirando a los chicos frente a el

"¿¡QUE?!"-grito Beck

"Pero como sucedió"-grito Tori

"Fue hace exactamente tres semanas, dicen que iba en su auto muy rápido se pasó un alto y un camión de tacos choco su auto" dijo finalmente Sikowitz

3 semanas antes. POV NORMAL

Una ambulancia iba llegando al lugar del accidente.

"la chica tiene un pulso muy bajo"-dijo un paramédico

" Franck revisa sus cosas para ver si encuentras algo que nos diga quien es" dijo una policía a su compañero

"encontré su teléfono pero esta destrido debido al chocque y su licencia de conducir" dijo el policía que era un novato

"bien, dame sus datos" dijo la policía exasperada

"se llama Jadelyn West, tiene 17 años, vive en la avenida mellak por la ruta 66" dijo el inexperto policía.

"tendremos que ir personalmente a su casa para avisarle a su familia" dijo la policía "¿Cómo se encuentra la chica?" pregutno la policía a la paramédico que atendia a jade

"tiene una contucion en la pierna izquiera y sufre varios traumatismos cerebrales por los golpes, no la vamos a llevar ahora al hospital esta muy delicada" dijo la paramédico

"bueno, yo y mi compañero iremos a avisarle a su familia" dijo la policía dándole una seña a su compañero de que se subiera la patrulla. El recorrido fue largo pero finalmente llegaron a la casa de jade y tocaron la puerta

"si que se le ofrece" dijo una señora de unos 40 años abriendo la puerta.

"soy la oficial capolca y el mi compañero sweets ¿usted es familiar de Jadelyn West?" pregunto la policía.

"si ella es mi hija" dijo la madre de jade

"su hija tuvo un accidente automovilístico" dijo la policía al fin

"¿Dónde esta?" dijo la madre de jade angustiada

"la llevaremos ahora mismo al hospital a donde se la llevaron"dijo la policía.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**buuuuaaaaaa hola! aqui esta el segundo cap, espero que les guste **

* * *

Everybody's cried at Least once

Capitulo 2: ¿Muerta?

La señora west (mama de jade) llego al hospital

"disculpe, soy la madre de Jadelyn west la internaron por aun accidente automovilístico"dijo la mama de jade a la recepcionista

"si, aquí esta, valla al piso 2" le respondió la recepcionista. La señora west fue rápidamente al piso dos donde vio a una enfermera y a un doctor conversando.

"disculpe usted está atendiendo a Jadelyn west" pregunto la madre de jade

"si, ¿usted es su madre?" preguntó el doctor

"si, así es dígame como esta"

"señora le seré franco tiene golpes muy profundos, sufrió una contusión en la pierna y perdió mucha sangre, también tiene varios golpes en la cabeza que podrían tener consecuencias" dijo el doctor explicándole a la madre de jade

"se pondrá bien" pregunto la madre de jade

"eso no lo sé, es posible pero esperemos que con la transfusión se recupere"

"¿necesitare donar sangre doctor?" pregunto la madre de jade

"no, no se preocupe la sangre de jade es A+ y tenemos muchas reservas aquí en el hospital" dijo el doctor a la madre de jade

La madre de jade espero, espero y espero hasta que vio al doctor salir de el cuarto pero su expresión no la alentó mucho porque iba muy preocupado.

"señora tiene que firmar esto, para que su hija jade sea trasladada a un hospital con más recursos, porque tiene problemas para respirar y no está respondiendo a la transfusión de sangre"

"de acuerdo" dijo la madre de jade firmando el permiso.

"señorita estebans lleve los documentos a la administración" dijo el doctor a una enfermera

La enfermera iba bajando por el elevador para entregar los documentos al abrirse nos e fijo y choco con otra enfermera que llevaba papeles también, la enfermera estebans no se fijó y cabio los papeles de Jadelyn west por marlín west que casualmente también tenía el mismo apellido, después le dio sus documentos a la administración. El doctor le explicaba a la señora west a donde la trasladarían y que la iba a hacer

"bien, ya llegó la ambulancia"-dijo el doctor a la señora west

"iré con ella"

"señora no tiene familiares a quien enterar sobre el estado de su hija" pregunto el doctor

"no, su padre la odia, y yo no tengo más familia y sus amigos yo no se me sus direcciones ni sus números, ella era muy reservada con eso y no le gustaba que yo me metiera en sus cosas"

Finalmente la señora west se fue con jade con destino a la clínica de Seattle para que atendieran mejor a jade.

PVO NORMAL

Beck se sentía algo culpable cuando Sikowitz dijo que fue el mismo dia en el que termino con jade.

"Beck, Sikowitz nos dio la dirección del hospital donde se encuentra jade" dijo tori

"¿¡EN DONDE ESTA ELLA?!" grito Beck desesperado

"tranquilo Beck, vamos a el hospital" dijo Andre tratando de tranquilizar a Beck

Los chicos se fueron al hospital y preguntaron a la recepcionista

"disculpe, aquí se encuentra Jadelyn west"-pregunto Beck

"déjeme revisar mis archivos" dijo la enfermera buscando y encontró que 'Jadelyn west murió un dia después de ser internada' pero en realidad se refería a marlín west que como las enfermeras confundieron sus documentos se cambiaron papeles. "lo siento, mis archivos dicen que Jadelyn west murió un dia después de ser internada en este hospital" pronuncio finalmente la enfermera

"no, no, no "decía Beck

"Beck…" decía tori pero Beck empezó a gritar

"no, no ¡NO! No, no es cierto, me está mintiendo ella no puede estar muerta" decía Beck incontrolablemente gritando

"lo siento señor, eso dicen mis archivos" se defendió la enfermera

Beck cayó al piso y empezó a llorar mientras todos aún seguían estupefactos con la noticia

"no es cierto, no es cierto, ella no está muerta" decía Beck repitiéndose a sí mismo

"Beck tranquilo" decía Andre

"La perdí, si hubiera abierto la puerta ese día ella no hubiera estado enojada y no se hubiera pasado el alto entonces el camión jamás la hubiera golpeado" dijo Beck llorando en el piso

"Vamos Beck, piénsalo, ahora ella está en un lugar mejor" dijo Tori tratando de animar a Beck

"jamás podre perdonármelo tori, ella ya no está y es por mi culpa" decía Beck llorando

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**dejenme sus reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola!**

* * *

Everybody's cried at Least once

Capitulo 3: Perdiendo la Esperanza.

POV ANDRE

Está muy triste sé que le dije a Tori que ya no me gustaba jade pero creo que muy en el fondo aun sentía algo hacia ella y cuando me entere de que estaba muerta no pude evitar llorar sentirme sin una parte de mi corazón.

Los siguientes días no asistí a clases una semana después por fin lo hice y descubrí que Beck al igual que yo no iba, tori me conto que ella y Cat fueron a visitarlo pero aun seguí muy mal por la muerte de jade, yo falte casi dos semanas mientras que Beck ha seguido faltando y ya paso un mes desde que nos enteramos de su muerte. Hoy tori me dijo que todos iríamos a casa de Beck a tratar de convencerlo para ir con la madre de jade a darle el pésame y de paso ir al cementerio a llevarle unas flores a jade.

"tori crees que sea buena idea" le pregunte mientras llegábamos a la casa de Beck o a su RV

"si, mira Andre esto lo ayudara a superar la muerte de jade, afrontémoslo ahora él tiene que salir a la realidad y ver que ella se ha ido para que pueda aceptarlo y ser feliz con alguien más" dijo tori

"pero tori no puedes pedirle a Beck que estuvo dos años de novio con jade que la olvide y sea feliz nada mas así" le recrimine yo

"de todos modos ellos ya habían terminado" dijo nuestro amigo Robbie

"Robbie, es casi lo mismo" dije

"zopenco" le dijo Rex a Robbie

"ahh debí haberte dejado en casa" dijo Robbie peleando con Rex

"chicos basta" dijo tori callando a Robbie y a Rex y luego empezó a abrir la puerta del RV y encontramos a un Beck en muy malas condiciones, todo sucio y sin rasurar. Estaba recostado en su sillón y todo el RV estaba como si hubiera pasado un tornado por allí

"¿Beck?" pregunto rojita

"¿Qué quieren?" dijo con melancólica voz

"venimos a sacarte de aquí llevas como un mes encerrado" dijo Robbie animado

"no quiero, no pueden pedirme que la olvide, la amo, la ame y la seguiré amando no importa que pase, tienen que entender necesito mi espacio, no es fácil superar la muerte de ella, estuvo conmigo por dos años" dijo Beck con una inmensa tristeza

"vamos Beck, la vida sigue, tienes que salir adelante, sabemos que es duro pero tienes que dar el primer paso y ese es asumir, que ella ya no está aquí, tal vez te ayude ir a visitar a su mama"

"¡no! No podría ver a la madre de jade a los ojos sabiendo que ella murió por mi culpa, ella amaba a jade, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme como se puso cuando le dijeron sobre jade" dijo Beck casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿y si le llevamos flores a jade?" dijo Cat inocentemente

"Cat, jade odiaba las flores" dijo Beck mirando a Cat

"lo sé, pero que más puedes llevar a un cementerio "dijo rojita

"jade amaba las tijeras, podríamos hacer un ramo de tijeras2 dijo Robbie diciendo una tonta idea de nuevo

"imbécil, el niño bonito sufre y a ti se te ocurre recordarle lo que a la bruja le gustaba" dijo Rex dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Robbie.

"ouch" grito Robbie

"chicos enfóquense, vamos Beck, tienes que seguir adelante o almenos tratarlo"

"de acuerdo pero no me pidas enseguida que salga con una chica" dijo Beck a tori

Tori nos pidió que Robbie y yo le ayudáramos a Beck a ducharse y rasurarse un poco para que se viera algo decente, después fuimos a casa de jade enseguida vimos como Beck ponía un acara triste y que quería llorar, lo entendía yo me sentía igual pero si lloro se darían cuenta de que sigo enamorado de jade.

"bien chicos ya llegamos "dijo tori tocando la puerta pero nadie abría

"están buscando a los west?" pregunto una anciana que Vivian a una casa

"si, ¿usted sabe si están o no?" pregunto rojita

"no están, la señora west se mudó después del accidente de su hija" explico la señora

Al dia siguiente convencimos a Beck de que fuéramos a el cementerio, le preguntamos al cuidador de ahí si habían sepultado a jade ahí, pero no encontró los registros hacì que por más de 5 horas buscamos a jade pero no la encontramos, después el cuidador nos dijo que había encontrado los registros pero no había ninguna Jadelyn west sepultada ahí. Beck se desanimó mucho y estuvo más deprimido de lo normal estos días.

POV JADE

Mi cuerpo dolía horrores, quería moverme pero no podía algo me lo impedía no sé si era que simplemente no sentía mi cuerpo del dolor oh no podía moverlo, empecé a tratar de mover mi mano para tocarme la cabeza…

"mire doctor, creo que despertó"-grito una mujer

"señorita, dígame ¿cómo se siente?" Oí decir a un hombre, tal vez era el doctor. Trate de abrir los ojos con dificultad y logre ver no muy bien, solo veía muy borroso.

"¿en… en donde es… estoy?" logre articular algunas palabras.

"se encuentra en un hospital, tuvo un accidente automovilístico" fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en la inconciencia de nuevo.

Cuando desperté el dolor había cedido un poco, vi a una mujer no distinguí muy bien su ropa pero estaba vestida de blanco.

"oh señorita west al fin despierta" dijo aquella mujer.

"Quien es usted" pregunte

"Soy la enfermera Marissa, estuvo casi 2 meses en coma" dijo

"¿Qu… que me paso? Dije con algo de dificultad

"tuviste un accidente en tu auto ¿recuerdas? Me pregunto ella y en ese momento todas las imágenes de ese dia llegaron a mi mente, Beck rompiendo conmigo, yo en mi auto, el accidente, todo.

"Ssss… ssi" dije y mi voz sonó algo ronca

"¿quieres que llame a tu mama?" me pregunto la enfermera y yo asentí con la cabeza "bien, iré por tu mama y por el doctor

La enfermera se fue yo intente moverme pero me dolía mucho el cuerpo y me pesaba o podía trate de nuevo y me senté mire que mis brazos y piernas estaban llenos de cortadas aun frescas y de cicatrices también pero luego descubrí algo peor, ¡No podía mover mis piernas!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! JIMMIXCINDY: hola que tal, bueno me gustaron tus reviws :3 y si tori se resigno muy rapido hehe, te aseguro beck sufrira como nunca ehheee disfruta...**

* * *

Everybody's cried at Least once

Capitulo 4: sueños rotos

Anteriormente

POV JADE

La enfermera se fue yo intente moverme pero me dolía mucho el cuerpo y me pesaba o podía trate de nuevo y me senté mire que mis brazos y piernas estaban llenos de cortadas aun frescas y de cicatrices también pero luego descubrí algo peor, ¡No podía mover mis piernas!

¿¡Porque no podía mover mis piernas!? por más que intentaba no podía, me di cuenta que me dolía todo el cuerpo excepto las piernas y ahora sabia porque, no las podía mover, en eso veo a mi mama y al doctor entrar

"¡Porque no puedo mover mis piernas!" grite en lugar de parecer pregunta.

"es lo que me temía señora West" dijo el doctor a mi mama en vez de responderme.

"¡dagame!, Porque no las puedo mover" dije una vez más desesperada.

"jade, en el accidente recibiste varios golpes fuertes y te fracturaste la columna, la mayoría de las personas que se fracturan la columna pueden caminar pero hay una pequeña cifra que no puede caminar más" dijo el doctor dejándome helada

"¡no quiero ser una invalida!" grite

"jade tranquila" me dijo mi mama como se le ocurría decirme eso

"como quieres que me tranquilice cuando me están diciendo que no voy a caminar" dije desesperada

PVO BECK

Me sentía tan mal, no sabía cuantos días habían pasado, no salía de mi casa y no comía pero después de que los chicos me convencieron de regresar, lo hice pero todo me recordaba a ella, su casillero aún estaba ahí lleno de tijeras, los días son tan malos, las chicas ya no me perseguían tan seguido desde que le grite a una que me dejara en paz, ya no rasuraba, ni me cambiaba de ropa tan seguido.

Me empecé a juntar con chicos de la zona peligrosa de los Ángeles y consumíamos drogas o alcohol, francamente no sabía que estaba haciendo con mi vida y la verdad no me importaba había veces en las en que desaparecía dos o tres semanas luego llegaba a mi casa y mi madre y mi padre me reclamaban que me comportara como lo que soy un hombre, pero ya no me importaba lo que dijeran de mí. No tenía con que mantener mi vicio así que robaba junto la banda de chicos con la que me juntaba, sabía que no estaba bien nada de lo que eh estado haciendo pero la verdad cuando jade se fue se llevó esa parte buena y responsable de mi ahora no soy más que un ladrón, drogadicto, alcohólico y asaltante sin futuro.

"hey Beck" oí una voz conocida gritarme volteé y era tori con Andre

"hola chicos" respondí

"oye viejo, no nos vemos en casi dos meses y es lo único que nos dices "me dijo Andre pero la verdad ya no me importaba nada

"estoy muy ocupado ahora, de hecho tengo que irme a ir a ver a unos amigos" dije

"pero Beck hemos ido a hablar con tus padres y dicen que andas en malos pasos y que desapareces y no vuelves un mucho tiempo" dijo tori

"esta es mi vida ahora" dije cortante

"amigo, puedes cambiar de nuevo, solo regresa con tus padres y también a HollywoodArts "dijo Andre

"escuchen ustedes no pueden venir a pedirme eso, no saben cómo me siento, no lo saben, por dentro estoy sumamente destrozado y lo único que me quita esa sensación es hacer esto, enviciarme hasta perder conciencia de todo hasta de que ella alguna vez existió, así no tengo que vivir con el dolor de saber que ella murió, ella era mi vida y ahora está muerta entonces mi vida también lo está" dije llorando por recordar a jade

"¡Beck!" escuche a un amigo gritar, su nombre era león, es alto, calvo y tiene tatuajes por todo el cuerpo.

"lo siento debo irme "dije saliendo de ahí, los escuche gritar mi nombre varias veces pero no les hice caso.

"hey viejo, quienes eran" me pregunto león

"unos viejos amigos" me limite a responder

"la castaña no está nada mal, preséntamela un dia" dijo mirando a tori que se quedó lejos hablando con Andre

"seguro, después" dije

"por qué no ahora" me dijo

"porque seguro viene con su padre y él es policía" dije inventando una excusa la verdad sabía que él no sería un buen tipo para tori chicos como el solo buscaban una cosa.

"ni modo, entonces ya tenemos todo listo para el asalto de hoy en la noche" dijo león haciéndome recordar que les prometí que asaltaríamos una tienda para.

"tiene que ser hoy" dije

"tú sabes que sí, tenemos que hacerlo hoy en la noche, porque mañana el anciano depositara ese dinero en el banco" dijo león había veces como estas que quería salirme de esto pero sabía que ya no podía.

"está bien, dime a qué hora nos vemos para eso "dije finalmente sabiendo que ya no había vuelta de hoja.

"a las ocho en punto para poder vigiar al sujeto y pillarlo en el momento indicado" dijo león

"ahí estaré" dije yéndome

Me fui a un casa abandonada de las zonas más peligrosas y ruines de los Ángeles, ahí estaba viviendo cuando no iba a mi casa. No estaba seguro de lo que haría, es la primera vez que robamos una tienda haci de grande, ya había robado pero eran cosas como, personas y tiendas pequeñas o personas en autos. La verdad no sabía si ir, pero luego me quede dormido y soñé con ella, sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa o más bien su boca cuando se curvaba de forma que yo sabía que estaba celosa.

Cuando desperté no pude evitar agarrarme a llorar y gritar su nombre una y otra vez, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y entonces más decidido que nunca me Salí de ahí y busque a león, lo encontré justo donde habíamos quedado.

"ya llegue, dime que hago y lo haré" dije muy decidido

"cúbreme la espalda Beck, confió en ti" dijo entregándome algo envuelto en papel y cuando lo abrí era un arma.

"lo haré" dije, en ese preciso momento estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera solo para olvidarme de jade.

Entramos a esa tienda y nos dispersamos, como león había dicho yo detrás de el algo separados para no plantar sospechas cuando vimos que salía la última persona, santos, un chico mayor que yo, moreno, algo bajo, le apunto con un arma a el anciano que atendía la tienda y yo a otro chico que estaba a un lado de él.

"danos todo el dinero anciano y nadie saldrá herido" dijo santos

"de acuerdo solo no nos maten" dijo aquel anciano, empezó a guardar el dinero en un tipo de bolsa.

"hey, hey tú no te muevas, Beck vigílalo" dijo león que había visto que el chico se había movido para tomar un teléfono.

"Corre hijo, corre" grito el anciano al chico que intento tomar el teléfono

"Beck dispárale" dijo león, me sentía congelado, no sabía si tendría el valor para dispararle…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿reviews?**


End file.
